Twisted
by and music
Summary: Because they know that to participate in an incestuous threesome with Hitachiin flare, you'd have to be a little more twisted. Twins/Haruhi. PWP. ONESHOT.


So… I come bearing more Ouran fanfiction. This is my own challenge fic, since I don't usually write these kinds of fics, and I think I generally suck at it. So, I hope I did well.

**Edit: **I can't believe I wrote this. I don't _dislike_ it, but it's definitely not on my (very short) list of fics I wrote that I would recommend people to read (the tenses are all wrong, the metaphors are awkward, and it's generally not as good as reviewers seem to think it is). But apparently a lot of people like it (the number of people who faved this is interestingly high) and, as a rule, I don't really delete any of the fics I post here (whether good _or_ bad). So I guess I'm keeping this here.

Well anyway. It's all just harmless porn for fun, so I shouldn't take it seriously.

**Rated M for:** loooots of sex/porn, manipulative!Kaoru, _drugs_, threesome, incest, voyeurism, _dubious consent-ish_(did I mention there are drugs?), and overall twisted, sex-addicted characters. Also, there's only like a thread of a plot here. If there even _is_ a plot here.

If you're not comfortable with that, please leave immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted<strong>

_Because they know that to participate in an incestuous threesome with Hitachiin flare, you'd have to be a little more twisted._

* * *

><p><em>[With the coming sign]<em>

The first time Hikaru and Kaoru kissed each other on the lips was when they were six years old.

It was innocent and chaste and short and different, done merely out of curiosity and primarily out of boredom. Hikaru didn't expect the kiss to taste sweet, or his brother's lips to be so warm and addicting. He always thought he and his brother were identical to ridiculous (impossible) levels, and he never thought his own mouth tasted the same way Kaoru's did. It was different, and different was good, because different was interesting.

The kiss was short, but awkward, and the twins had to go over who twists his head where, and what do they do with their teeth, and what if their noses bump? They argued over it for a good four minutes before Hikaru decided to just go with it, and captured Kaoru's lips with his own. It was sloppy and unrefined and wet, and Hikaru didn't expect the wet part, but he didn't think about it because Kaoru's lips tasted of mint and that expensive chocolate bar he shared with him.

When they pulled away, curiosity satisfied, they played videogames in their room until dinner time.

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_Taste your mind and taste your sex]_

They are older now, more understanding. Kaoru crashes his lips with Hikaru's, forceful and needy, teeth bumping harshly into teeth and tongue pushing between parted lips. And Hikaru complies. They ravish each other, tasting and licking and battling for dominance, finding comfort in each other where their desires didn't and left them unsatisfied.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru breathes harshly in his brother's ear when they parted for air. They pant, feeling heavy and clouded, and Hikaru captures his brother's lips and plunges his tongue in deeper and deeper, taking in every inch and every taste, hands fumbling around Kaoru's neck and fisting his hair. Kaoru whimpers at the pain.

"Ha… ruhi…" Hikaru pants, breathing out her name in short, painful breaths.

Kaoru licks his lips, lingering on the feeling Hikaru left in his mouth, the tastes and flavors that tingled his tongue and made him feel weak. He wonders if she tastes anything like this. If she tastes interesting at all.

"Nrgh-" Hikaru presses his lips again, parting to let his tongue travel around his brother's skin, his breath hot against his collarbone. Kaoru sucks in his breath, hands gripping firmly around his brother's shoulder when he felt something wet gliding around his neck, sucking softly, teeth and tongue and hot breath against skin and bones and sweat.

Hikaru's lips travel farther, lower, planting butterfly kisses and tongue trails and blowing hot breaths against naked skin, wondering if a certain girl tastes as interesting as Kaoru did.

And maybe, this is when everything started.

* * *

><p><em>[I'm godless underneath your cover]<em>

She was deprived of human touch for so long, yet she knows she brought this upon herself. Trying too hard to be independent and hardworking. She isn't apathetic or oblivious. Her attention was just a little bit more than _selective_.

And she notices, definitely, when Kaoru licked the crumbs off her face, or when Hikaru pulled her in closer than was necessary. And she doesn't mind, she relents willingly. And she notices, of course, when the twins pull her in and their hands travel maybe lower, maybe higher, than what was appropriate. Especially now, when her body is beginning to develop more feminine features (a steady and increasing problem for the Host Club, but she can't really do anything about it).

And she notices, certainly, when the twins stare at her inconspicuously (_as if_) and they breathe a little shallower, or a little deeper, and their face gets a little rosy if she left them staring for too long.

They never did like it when other people (Kasanoda) accidentally saw her in her underwear that one time. Or when she accidentally kissed a girl on the lips that one dance.

Of course, they weren't _completely_ by accident. Maybe.

Sometimes, she's such a tease.

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_I'm on fire]_

"Hikaru! How could you?" Kaoru cries, forcing on a blush for the ladies to swoon over. "You know how I feel about you exposing my weaknesses…" He looks away, teary-eyed, and strikes his best dejection pose.

"Aw, but you're so cute! Making a face like that." Hikaru's playful expression changes, for a fraction, and he swoops his brother into his hold. He moves in closer, their foreheads touching, their breath mingling, and his voice was just low enough when he said, "You know I would never hurt you intentionally."

He plants a quick kiss on Kaoru's cheek, leaving him flustered, and the girls scream and squeal on cue.

From the corner of his eye, Hikaru catches Haruhi's stare.

* * *

><p><em>[I'm rotting to the core]<em>

"I think I left my uniform in the dressing room."

"Oh, the doors are locked. Haruhi just entered there."

"Alright." He checks the door anyway.

Kaoru opens the door to the Host Club's dressing room, finding it unlocked, and slips through quietly. Haruhi must be a fast changer. He unbuttons his shirt (from today's cosplay) and carelessly tosses it to the floor.

"Ah… Kaoru." He jumps, startled. He turns around to see a slightly dressed Haruhi, clad in her pants and bra. He blinks, then stares, memorizing each detail and each (developing) curve in her body before the moment breaks. He must be flustered. He feels breathless.

"The door… was unlocked…" he reasons, his voice low and raspy. His eyes remain planted on this beautiful, beautiful creature in front of him.

"Ah…. I must have forgotten to lock it. I'm sorry," Haruhi says, cheeks reddening. She looks away. "I'll… Uh, don't bother. I-I'm-" She dresses herself quickly, hurriedly, covering exposed skin that must be sensitive and warm, Kaoru thinks. He continues to stare, his mind a little clouded, because now all he could think of was that pale skin and (still developing) supple breasts and that _dip _just between her collarbones. His throat constricts at the thought of what her lower body might be like, what _she_ might feel like, what it might feel like to have him _hold_ her and _lick_ her and _taste _her…

He could find out.

She's so close anyway. He could grab her and find out.

She's so close…

"I'm sorry again, Kaoru," Haruhi says, and she rushes out the door. Kaoru just stares at the door and curses himself. He feels his pants tightening.

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_Search for pleasure, search for pain]_

Hikaru's mouth is hot, very hot, when it comes in contact with Kaoru's sensitive skin. He sucks harshly, covering it with wet saliva and playful licks and hurried kisses so Kaoru can return the favor. Hikaru's tongue flicks and laps him up hungrily, eager to please his younger brother. And all Kaoru could think of was how wet Hikaru's tongue is and how hot he feels, and he was hard, and he wants everything to go faster, faster and everything's just so _intense_.

Kaoru moans.

Hikaru sucks him harder, almost needlessly rough, and his hand moves up and down faster and faster. His other hand travels around his brother's thighs, caressing his skin, grabbing his ass. Kaoru's hips buck involuntarily, and Hikaru almost gags, but he continues pleasuring his brother. Kaoru's pants are harder, louder now, and he shuts his eyes when his stomach churns and his body writhes and he feels completely _weak_. His breath hitches, he feels very hot now, and – _God_. Hikaru's tongue. His _tongue…_

Kaoru's mind goes completely blank.

Hikaru releases Kaoru and smiles when he hears a content sigh escape from his brother's lips. Kaoru's head lolls from the side and he breathes deeply, reaching for the hem of his brother's pajama pants. He plays with it teasingly.

"Ngh… Kaoru…" Hikaru cries impatiently. He glares at his twin when Kaoru's hand travels lower, but not low enough.

Kaoru smirks. "Alright, it's your turn."

* * *

><p><em>[Something ugly this way comes]<em>

"Oi! You hear that Hikaru! This girl says she'd be fine with either of us!"

"Is that so?"

"Wh-what? I never…"

Hikaru slips into the room quietly, cat-like eyes so amber the girl thinks it practically glowed with something akin to malice. He approaches the girl, so fragile (so frail), and smiles mischievously. He pats the girl's head once, twice, then throws his head back in laughter.

"So you wouldn't mind if we do… this?" A smirk.

The girl isn't given the chance to gasp when forceful, sweet lips meet hers. Hikaru thinks she tastes bland and flavorless. Uninviting and plain. The only good thing about her is that her lips are tender. Hikaru smiles in their kiss.

"Or… this?"

A set of hands massage her from behind. They trail down slowly, lovingly, dangerously, to inappropriate places. The twins hum lowly.

"Mhrm…" The girl tries to struggle, but her movements are restricted by the set of hands on her shoulders. Weakly, she mumbles. "S-stop…"

"But you like it." Identical grins. Identical eyes.

She can no longer tell which twin was the one talking. Then again, she never could.

Hikaru breaks away from the kiss and puts a hand on Kaoru. He sighs.

"You're not interesting at all." they say together, a statement of declaration. The girl runs away, most probably crying, and the twins shrug as they walk away to the other direction. It always ends this way. It doesn't bother them anymore. Not that it ever did.

If the girl can't even tell them apart, there's no point in keeping her. But they might as well have fun sending her away. Hikaru's pretty sure that it will be a memorable goodbye for her, and Kaoru agrees wholeheartedly.

In three days, the twins have already forgotten her name.

* * *

><p><em>[As I begin to lose my grip  On these realities you're sending]_

"That was cruel," Haruhi says when she confronts the twins in their own mansion. The twins are more than happy to let her in. ("Haruhi! What are you doing here? Come in! Come in!") She narrows her eyes at them. "Playing with that girl's feelings."

The twins grin from their positions on their king-sized bed (Hikaru on his stomach, and Kaoru sitting on the edge). Haruhi notices a dark undertone in their Cheshire grins. She hesitates, nearly taking a step back. The twins jump from their bed and latches on to their favourite toy, with Hikaru standing behind her to stop her from leaving.

She longs for human touch, yes. But maybe... it was a bad idea to let the twins drag her into their room.

"But Ha-ruhi!" they chime together. "We were just saying our goodbyes."

"A cruel goodbye," Haruhi remarks. She feels Hikaru's hands on her shoulders, clasped firmly, decidedly. He leans forward, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Haruhi doesn't move.

"So? It wouldn't matter if that's the last thing she'll hear from us. Besides," Kaoru whispers. He snakes an arm around Haruhi's waist and gently glides his hand over, caressing her sides. Haruhi becomes acutely aware of it when he squeezes her into him. His hands are delicate, but strong. "We're not the only ones who are-"

"-toying with other people," Hikaru finishes, his lips barely touching Haruhi's ear. He breathes softly from behind her, his breath hot, and Haruhi shivers when he blows softly against her neck. Hikaru chuckles. He puts his tongue to work and licks the outline of Haruhi's ear, slowly leaving wet trails.

_Oh__._ That feels…

"What are you…" Hikaru nibbles at her earlobe. Haruhi gasps. "Talking a.. about…?"

Kaoru presses his lips on the skin that connects Haruhi's neck and shoulders, and begins sucking. Haruhi feels puzzled, confused, but she lets them do what they're doing because… God, Hikaru's _tongue_. Kaoru's _mouth._ She whimpers a little, and curses herself for it. Her knees feel so weak now.

What happened to all her confidence and independence? Where is her composure?

She should be - _Hikaru's tongue_ – reprimanding them – _someone's licking her ear_ – and telling them off – _Kaoru's mouth is so… _- and make them – k_iss_ – apologize – _aaah…_ - to the girl and… _fuck._ Where is all the oxygen?

"Ne, Haruhi…" Hikaru breathes into her ear. Haruhi shivers. "Why do you always stare when we host?"

Haruhi doesn't respond, especially when one of Hikaru's hands travels along her spine, creating patterns as it went, going down slowly, teasingly, finally stopping when it reaches her left thigh. Hikaru brushes against it once, twice, then runs it up and down the inside of her thighs. Haruhi draws in a sharp breath and her knees feel like giving up on her. The skin contact is sensational.

Of all the clothes she has, why did she decide to wear a _dress_ today?

"Ne, Haruhi…" Kaoru whispers. "Why do you unlock the door for us when you undress?"

Haruhi doesn't move, especially when Kaoru's mouth starts spreading wet kisses on her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders, her _skin_. She feels flushed, and warm, and she's suddenly increasingly aware of her wet situation down there. She squirms a little and… _oh_. Her thighs trap Hikaru's hand in between, and it's becoming increasingly sweaty in there, and… _oh_.

She feels a little wetter, a little bit more bothered.

_Fuck._

"Ne, Haruhi…" they say together. "Why do you tease us all the time?"

"I-I…" Haruhi feels breathless. Her mind can't process anything that's being said to her anymore. All she could focus on are the wet kisses caressing her skin and cold hands brushing along her thighs and weak knees almost giving over and her breathing is becoming shallow and those _handstonguefingersmouth _and… and… God, why does it all feel so…

The twins smirk and let their captive go.

"You're interesting!" they say together, their statement of declaration. Haruhi looks away. She must be flustered now. Beet red. Why can't she say anything? This is all wrong. Why isn't she stopping them? This is worse than what they do in school. She shouldn't be tolerating it.

What's happening to her?

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_I unfurl my flag, my nation helpless]_

They ask her to stay for a little while longer, and in her dazed state, Haruhi agrees.

"I… that's not…" she stammers, and fuck, what is _wrong_ with her all of a sudden? Her voice feels like going on paralysis and her brain apparently took a vacation the moment she stepped into the twins' bedroom. She sighs and accepts the drink Kaoru offers her. He says it's an imported brand of some drink Haruhi has never heard of. _Rich bastards._

"So Haruhi," Hikaru says. All three of them are sitting on the bed, with Haruhi at the very edge. Her dress is riding up, pale skin exposed and free. He glances over every few seconds. "How do you like it?"

"It's… good," she says, allowing herself more time to collect her thoughts. But all she could think of was tongue and skin and heat and friction, and it's making her cheeks burn up. She shakes her head and finishes her drink, just so she can do something with the lack of cooperation her brain is providing. She puts her cup down and sees Kaoru smile.

"Haruhi," Hikaru continues. He crawls closer towards the girl, latching an arm around her. He pulls her closer, and Haruhi begins to feel hot again. "I think it's rude to reprimand us for toying with other people when you're guilty of that as well."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie," Kaoru says. He is situated on the other end of the bed. "Letting us touch you all the time, letting us invade your privacy and see what others are forbidden to."

"I… just wanted…" Her vision becomes hazy.

Hikaru licks his lips. "Wanted who? Us?" he teased.

Her mind clouds over.

"I… haven't been touched by anyone for a long time. Except for my dad. But only innocently," Haruhi confesses. She clutches the hem of her dress tightly and bows her head, ashamed of opening a part of herself to them. These secrets are her skeletons, meant to be kept in the closet, and _only _in the closet. She bites her lips. "I just feel… alone. And I don't… I want…"

A pause.

"When you touch me, I don't feel alone." She feels like falling asleep, but she's not sleepy. Everything around her is blurring. "I think… I'm a little twisted."

Kaoru gets another cup and thrusts it in Haruhi's vision. He smiles.

"Have another drink, Haruhi."

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?]_

Hikaru gets to kiss Haruhi first. Her lips are sweet and tender, just like Kaoru's, but different. And different is good, different is always good, because different is interesting. Haruhi is interesting. Haruhi kisses back in an awkward and sloppy manner, but Hikaru doesn't mind because Haruhi's taste is addicting. He pulls her closer and his hands roam around her body, excited to hold and touch and taste every inch of her. He fumbles around the zipper of Haruhi's dress from her back.

Haruhi moans, and her head is a little fuzzy, and she can't think straight anymore, and she figures that she can't think at all at the moment. Instead, she lets her body do the thinking. Her arms wrap themselves around Hikaru's neck and she takes a fistful of hair and crashes their lips together after they part. Hikaru tastes very nice, and she'd like it if he kept kissing her, thanks.

They break again to gasp for air, and their breathing is shallow and their breaths are hot and they mingle together. Haruhi pants, her lips swollen, and she notices Kaoru smiling from his position on the bed. Watching.

* * *

><p><em>[I'm naked underneath your cover]<em>

She allows herself to sleep over that night. Her father doesn't agree, of course, but Haruhi's mind is thinking too much of lips and tongues and skin to think about it. The twins' parents are out of the country, in Paris or some other. They have a light dinner that night because nobody was really hungry to eat anything, and she allows Kaoru to give her another glass of whatever he was offering her a while ago because it tasted good.

"Haruhi~" Kaoru says in a singsong voice, whispering from behind. The room is dark, very dark, and Haruhi couldn't see anything in this blackness. She couldn't see anything at all except for the outlines of their bodies. If she didn't know them well enough, she wouldn't have recognized them. And it's cold. Very cold. "Don't worry about a thing."

"We're just as twisted as you are," Hikaru says in her right ear.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Haruhi senses that she should be afraid of what's going to happen. But her body is ignoring it, fighting it, and anyway, her brain deserved _some_ rejection when it decided to ditch on her at the last minute.

She feels cold hands – Kaoru's hands – unzipping her dress and unclasping her bra. He unceremoniously tosses them to the floor and the twins simultaneously breathe out.

"Beautiful…" they whisper together, and Haruhi could feel herself blushing.

"I…" she starts, but then her head starts feeling light-headed again, and she couldn't think straight. There is something warm down… there. Warm and wet. Her body feels hot. "Nghrgh…" She tries to make a coherent sound but everything she says comes out as a mash of jargon and murmured noises.

"You look troubled, Haruhi," Kaoru says.

"Maybe we should… help you?" Hikaru suggests.

Haruhi is about to refuse, about to say _no_ when her thighs unconsciously press together and she feels so _wet_. "N-no… I-ngh…" She gasps when she applies pressure to her legs, and something trapped between them is pulsing with pleasure. "Y-yeah… Please…" she pleads.

"Of course!" the twins exclaim, their voices high with excitement. Kaoru places his hands on her shoulders, smoothing over creamy skin, then letting his hands fall down, diving lower and brushing against her breasts. He fondles them, massaging each breast with one hand, occasionally pinching her nipples. Hikaru, on the other hand, decideds to use his tongue to lick the insides of her thighs, tasting every expanse of sensitive skin. He forces her legs open to give him more access, and Haruhi never thought she felt so _vulnerable_ there. She shivers with the overwhelming sensations. The twins feel like thunder on her skin.

Haruhi moans quietly.

"Let me taste you." Kaoru says, and he shifts positions so he could cover Haruhi's lips with his own, brushing his tongue against teeth and tongue and flesh. Haruhi found that Kaoru tasted different from Hikaru, but it was a good different. An interesting different. Kaoru sucks gently on Haruhi's bottom lip. His kisses are more sensual and slow, a stark contrast with Hikaru's needy and excited lips.

Then Hikaru decides to pull her cotton panties off with his teeth. He grins.

"Mnghff-!" Haruhi lets out, but her voice was muffled by the kiss, and it was very good kiss. When Kaoru breaks off, he puts a finger on her sweet, sweet lips and tells her to hush.

"We'll take care of you." He smiles.

He decides to explore the other areas of her body, sucking and licking and tasting and touching her skin like his life depended on it. But he took his sweet time, letting himself appreciate her small breasts and her pale skin and her flat stomach that's ticklish as his tongue travels lower. Her body writhes under him, and it's only now she notices that they are both already naked.

She trembles with excitement, and finds her situation _down there_ becoming more arousing.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru breathes. He rubs her mound, that soft flesh, and licks the skin around it hungrily. Her breath hitches. He feels his own manhood twitch at the sound Haruhi makes.

"Ngh… stop being… a tease, Hikaru." Haruhi whispers.

* * *

><p><em>[Through my fingers sliding inside]<em>

She lets them take her, one by one. It's painful at first, until she finds that tiny prick of dull pleasure burning in her amidst all the other sensations of pain and friction, and she finds herself panting harder with each thrust.

Kaoru lets himself inside her first, and he is sensual and passionate. His pace quickens considerably when he gets too excited, but Haruhi couldn't tell him stop. She doesn't want him to. Her eyes roll back and she shuts them, and she moans, and she grunts, and she sees Hikaru watching closely, arousing himself with their passion. His hand is wrapped tightly around his length, and he's touching himself, and Kaoru is saying her name, her _name_, and they're both breathing hard. She could feel the throbbing sensations, the waves of pleasure, and Haruhi whispers for him to go faster, faster _damnit_, and Kaoru is thinking of going deeper, _deeper_, and Hikaru is pleasuring himself and asking for more, _more._

And they scream – both Haruhi and Kaoru – when Haruhi feels something warm inside. Kaoru presses a quick kiss on her lips before getting off and taking his condom off. Haruhi breathes heavily and forgets, for a moment, that there are two of them, and so she instantly screams when Hikaru pushes himself inside her.

"It's my turn, Haruhi~" he whispers excitedly.

His thrusts are more powerful, harsher, but Haruhi doesn't mind because _fuck, _Hikaru's driving her insane. Her hips twitch and she pushes in and pushes out, making the older twin penetrate her deeper, and her hips move on their own. Everything around her is silent except for the harsh sound of sweaty skin smacking against sweaty skin, and it's deafening, and nothing seemed quite so important as that sound.

Hikaru pulls himself off, not totally, then pushes himself inside again with a deep, rough thrust. And Haruhi gasps, her toes curling and her hands grasping at the sheets beneath them that's probably wet and dirty by now.

"K-Kaoru!" Hikaru yelps, eyes widening when he sees his brother holding Haruhi's thigh higher. Carefully, he sticks his tongue out and licks the inside of her thighs, and Haruhi moans at the intense pleasure building there. Hikaru grunts, gasps, and tells his brother not to stop, _don't stop at all, please_, when Kaoru's tongue carefully touches the barrier around Hikaru's manhood. And he keeps thrusting, going faster and deeper, his vision darkening at the sensations. Haruhi is so _tight_ that he can barely push himself in hard enough and Kaoru's tongue is so _hot_ yet he couldn't feel it to its maximum because of the damn condom.

Haruhi moans when Kaoru's tongue returns to that sensitive skin in her thighs. She feels that pulsing sensation again, and she's so close, so _close_, and Hikaru is thrusting faster and faster to allow more friction and she never felt so _full_…

They both gasp, scream, feeling themselves come.

* * *

><p><em>[Why <em>_would you offer more?]_

Kaoru wakes up early the next morning, to find Hikaru's head between Haruhi's legs, his arms holding the girl's knees apart. Haruhi's eyes are closed, and she is still a little bit more sleepy, but her face is flushed and her nipples are hard and she lets out an aroused moan. Her thighs tremble.

"Mrhmph…" she says. "M-more… Hika-_aah!_"

Kaoru joins in and captures Haruhi's lips once more.

* * *

><p><em>[Covers lie and we will bend and borrow]<em>

She locks herself in her room and sleeps alone in her bed, naked.

She feels dirty and repulsive, and she can't cover her eyes from the bruises on her body from where the twins gripped her and bit her and sucked her helplessly. She can't shut off the memory of her father's disappointed stare, despite his not knowing. (He's disappointed for her leaving, disobeying, but she doubts he knows _why_). Her hands tremble when she takes a bath, with every touch a constant reminder of what she allowed them to do to her, and what she had done to them.

Every time she touches herself (in the bath, in getting dressed), she feels an unnecessary reaction of arousal, and her mind flashes back to that night, and she shivers, and she _longs_ for more.

Haruhi feels sick.

* * *

><p><em>[All these blessings, all these burns]<em>

She comes back to their mansion when Hikaru calls her up. ("We need a model for our mom's new design, and you're the only one small enough!")

She hesitates going back, but her feet are already carrying her to the mansion, obeying what her body demands.

The mere memory of what happened makes her feel a little more bothered. She squirms a little and presses her legs together.

She rings the bell before she could think twice.

"Haruhi!" the twins yell, and they pull her in and drag her to their room. They give her a glass to drink, and the clothes their mother designed (but not really), and Haruhi feels worried that they are acting like _nothing_ happened. They don't touch her any more than they should, and the only skin contact she receives from them was when Kaoru dragged her from the wrist and Hikaru gave her the drink and the clothes.

She calms her nerves by drinking everything in one gulp.

"I thought your mother is in Paris?" she asks. She looks around. "And where do I dress?"

They smirk, and she doesn't think she likes their smirks.

"In here," they say together. "Okaa-san isn't here, so we'll take pictures for her."

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_In this world now I am undying]_

Kaoru holds his camera in place, and takes a picture.

Haruhi is flustered, and she is blushing, but she doesn't refuse when Hikaru tells her to turn around, to bend her body a little lower, to bite her lips, to spread her legs, to place her hands there. Haruhi completely obeys. Her eyes are less soulful, more hazy, and she can't find words to place her thoughts in. She mumbles incoherently, and Kaoru smiles.

_Click. Flash._

"Alright Haruhi. Take it off now," Hikaru orders.

Haruhi nods and takes off her clothes slowly, piece by piece. Kaoru captures every moment with his camera. The silk slides off her shoulders smoothly, and she touches her breast when she takes off her bra, and her fingers brush against her thighs as she slides off her panties. She squirms a little, and makes a breathy sound.

"I… T-touch me again," she whispers, her face flushing darker. "Please…"

Hikaru's throat constricts, and he feels like suffocating. "No, we're not finished yet," He says. His pants feel tighter and tighter, and something is poking from his jeans, and his hands stray to his belt buckle. "Bend down and spread your legs, Haruhi."

She does as she is told, and Kaoru takes more pictures.

"Cup you breast there." _Flash._

"Turn around." _Flash._

"Lie on the table." _Flash. Flash._

"Touch yourself."

Her breathing is harder now, and she gasps when the familiar sensations of hands roaming her body awaken her. She pants as she touches herself, caressing her own skin, feeling her weaknesses. She digs in one finger, two, and she moans. And it's turning the twins _on_.

Later, Hikaru grabs Haruhi and Kaoru hides his camera and they pin her to their bed.

* * *

><p><em>[I'm ea<em>_ting all your kings and queens]_

She's deluding herself, making twisted reasons for her to stop _running_ and just _face the music_.

Because, maybe, that light-headed feeling and dizzy world and clouded judgement and hazy eyes and unclear thinking means this… is something else. Because she never feels like this for anyone, not ever, and no one ever touches her like _they _do, and maybe, this is fate.

The room is dark and cold again, and she could hear staggering breaths and disgruntled moans from either side of the bed.

They love her, they must have, or else they wouldn't go so far as to undress her and kiss her and touch her. They are proving their love for her. Yes, that's it. Proving their love.

Her hands are moving in synchronized rhythm. Her grip is firm, and they are so erect, so hard, and she feels the throbbing build-up of pleasure inside them.

This is why she accepted, didn't she? Because she wants love. She longs for love, a love that is different from her doting father's. A love that didn't make her feel alone.

"Haruhi…" the twins whisper, in perfect synchronization. Their hands grab for her breasts.

A love that made her feel so much pleasure.

She gives one more squeeze, and their eyes roll back. Their cocks feel slimy and sticky.

And anyway, she should return the favor shouldn't she? Because maybe if she did, they would touch her again. Love her again.

They come together, also in perfect synchronization, and heave a contented sigh.

They move closer and hug Haruhi.

"I love you," they say.

* * *

><p><em>[All your sex and your diamonds]<em>

They are in the Third Music Room this time, with thirty minutes to spare before classes officially start in the morning. They are in the dressing room, with the door unlocked, and there's a certain thrill to it when they know there's a chance people will come barging in.

A threesome with an incestuous twist. A forbidden taboo.

"Just… take me… already…"

"Tsk, tsk, don't be impatient, Haruhi."

"Patience _is_ a virtue, you know."

Haruhi squirms. She feels cold hands on her breasts, her thighs, her lips. She feels so aroused now, so intense, and she keeps moaning, and if neither of them take her in and get something _inside_ her she might go insane.

"Kyo-chan, where are the costumes?"

"It's in the dressing room, Hunny-senpai."

Hikaru curses under his breath and buckles his pants immediately while Kaoru does the same. Haruhi frowns and fixes her own uniform, fumbling with the buttons. Her hands are shaky, and sweat is trickling down her skin but _fuck_, she never felt anything so thrilling. She fixes her collar, hides the wrinkles in her uniform and tries to make sure the buttons are on right but all she could think about is how _wet_ she is down there and that someone should fix it for her, quick. Her uniform is being uncooperative today. Why are all her buttons so difficult?

The door opens.

"Ah… Mori-senpai…" Haruhi mutters. Her cheeks feel hotter now.

"Ah…" Mori replies. Hikaru and Kaoru have their backs turned to him, holding out various costumes, trying desperately to hide the _thing_ poking out of their pants. Haruhi looks away and unconsciously presses her thighs together. She nearly moans to feel herself wet there.

She notices her uniform is on backwards.

The door closes shut fast.

"Huh? Takashi, where are the costumes?"

"… I didn't see anything."

* * *

><p><em>[The tide will take]<em>

There are days when the twins feel particularly cruel. On those days, they decide to torture their favourite toy in a... pleasurable manner.

"P-please, take me," she says. "I can't… hold on…"

They slide their hands in to caress her skin and cover her with seductive kisses.

"Please… before…"

And the bell would ring, and they would leave her alone, lest they be late for class.

And all Haruhi could do is squirm in her seat in class, flustered and hot and wet and _bothered_. She once tried to sneak her hand in and pleasure herself, but there were too many eyes.

At lunch, the twins will continue their game. Teasing her unnecessarily, touching her in all the right places. And her voice becomes shaky, and she becomes vulnerable, and she begs. They take her underwear away, and let her go, and it's arousing to watch her squirm under the teachers' watchful eyes, trying to gain pleasure without getting caught. She tries hard to concentrate on the lesson, but her eyes are heavy and lidded and she keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs, and there's a small, nearly unnoticeable wet spot forming…

* * *

><p><em>[The sea will rise] <em>

Kyouya knows, but he doesn't say anything, because he can't get any merit out of it. He isn't bothered, and maybe he thought it should have been expected, but he didn't predict it to happen at all. But maybe he just turns away when he notices, and becomes blind for the moment. If he can't see it, he won't believe it.

Mori knows, and he thinks he should put a stop to it, but Kyouya pulls him back each time.

Hunny knows, he knows very damn well, because he saw it coming before the evidence presented itself. He thinks it's wrong, but it's not his place to say, and perhaps he should respect his friends' decisions. Still, he keeps worrying.

Tamaki doesn't know (he never does), and he remains oblivious to everything. Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny spend their energy keeping him innocent from the twins' little secret. If they can't bring themselves to stop their friends, then at least they can try to protect them, for the time being.

* * *

><p><em>[And time will rape]<em>

Hikaru grabs her shoulders, digging his nails in deep. She whimpers.

Haruhi continues sucking on his cock. His hips buck and twitch, and he starts fucking her in the mouth.

Kaoru watches silently, taking in the beautiful, beautiful picture of his toy. Even a few drops of Hikaru's cum on her face makes her look ten times more beautiful.

"I love you…" sll three of them whisper.

And they don't regret anything.

Because they know that to participate in an incestuous threesome with Hitachiin flare, you'd have to be a little more twisted.

_[Black Black Heart]_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Song lyrics used are from David Usher's _Black Black Heart_. I listened to the slow version of the song.

I think this is the most challenging fic I have ever written. And I am beyond all embarrassment now. *hides in a Tamaki's corner and blushes* This is my first… er, smutty fic. So I don't know if I did well or not. Kaoru suddenly became manipulative!twisted!voyeur!Kaoru, Haruhi becomes delusional!sex-addict!mental?Haruhi and Hikaru is... well, he just likes to have sex. Idek.

Also, yes, the drinks Kaoru keeps giving her has drugs in it. Not sure what kind, but hey. This is fiction.


End file.
